wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hibiscus (Garnet the Skywing)
|-|Character= Canon | She/Her | Hibiscus | IceWing | Pharmacist ⥊Hibiscus is my OC, please do not steal! Coding by me as well⥋ ⥊Made for the Animal/Nature Based Character Contest⥋ Appearance With snow white scales accented by whirling tattoos of her namesake, Hibiscus is far from an average IceWing. She could be albino, as her eyes are a deep red like the interior of the hibiscus dasycalyx or more commonly referred to as the Neches River rosemallow. But the similarities to her namesake do not end with her strange colouring. Her horns have strange hair covering them, causing her horns to be fuzzy like the sepals and bracteoles of the hibiscus. Additionally, ever thirty centimeters five three lobed scales are place in a flower pattern. To further the notion of this being a flower, Hibiscus herself tattooed a deep red dot in the middle of the 'flowers'. If it were not for her strange flower like features, Hibiscus could be considered beautiful. Her IceWing body is long, graceful, and elegant, while her snow white scales, although usually covered in mud and dirt from work, glimmer in the sunlight, sending the image of a flower about to bloom. Still, in moments, her body seems like a wisp or the gust of something that once was there, the pitiful image of a flower broken by countless winter storms. Abilities Even before she was born, Hibiscus had been cursed to never live a normal life. Perhaps her parents had done something to wrong the passing animus dragon, or maybe they just wanted the soon to be dragonet suffer. "This child shall be blessed with nature, but will in turn be one with nature, may she be like the rose of Althea" the dragon had said, cursing Hibiscus to be like her namesake and causing her to be abandoned by her parents. Due to this curse, Hibiscus did not gain the traditional IceWing abilities. She does not have frostbreath, and as she had never touched foot in the IceWing kingdom, her ability to stand the cold is unknown. However, there was one blessing she had gained from this curse, Hibiscus possesses a weak form of the LeafWing leafspeak. She is able to communicate with the plants, ask them how there doing, but she is unable to make the plants do anything. It could be because she's not charismatic or because the plants don't really want to do the things she asks them to do. Throughout her cursed life however, Hibiscus has learned martial arts and other ways of defending herself, additionally, her extensive knowledge of plant properties can cause her to heal, kill, or destroy any dragon she chooses. Personality Maybe it's due to her curse or the environment she grew up in, but Hibiscus has a detached, mellow, and calm view of the world. She rarely speaks but when she does, it's usually about plants or nature. She has a great love for plants as well as swampy and muddy areas stemming off of her need and desire to be near standing or calm water. Just like her name sake, the hibiscus, Hibiscus always is drawn towards calm and cool water. However, she despises the ocean, viewing the salt water and crashing waves as dangerous and unnatural. Similar to her dislike of oceans, Hibiscus does not like loud and unruly dragons, she is most comfortable alone and quiet with only plants for company. History Hibiscus may have had a normal life if it weren't for the passing animus dragon who cursed her egg. Her parents threw the egg in the ocean, but the egg, floating the whole way, ended up in the rain forest. A dragoness named Circe adopted the egg and the dragonet inside. From Circe, Hibiscus learned all the things she needed to know about plants, nature, and poisons. However, she also learned about the evils of the heart. After constant bullying and teasing from a RainWing named Ivywing, Hibiscus left the rain forest. She was 8 at that time and soon found herself in the diamond spray delta in the MudWing kingdom. Hibiscus felt an instant bound form between her and the swampy climate and she soon settled in. Building a small hut off the side of the delta, Hibiscus lived there for a few years with only herself and the garden of plants from the rain forest as company. Soon however, a injured dragon appeared at her doorstep. Hibiscus nursed him back to health and he spread the word of a beautiful IceWing healer living inside a small hut to the side of the delta. The word of Hibiscus grew, and soon she opened up a small pharmacy, blessing the surrounding villages with medicines and herbs. The original MudWing, a dragon named Swamp, came from a nearby village, and he visited her daily. Soon, the two dragons became friends. Hibiscus has lived in the MudWing kingdom ever since, free from the teasing of the RainWings and the irresponsibility of her IceWing parents. Relationships ''Ivywing'' Ivywing is one of the few dragons Hibiscus has any strong emotions for-- and in no way are they good emotions. Since Circe had Hibiscus join her fellow dragonets in the rain forest, Ivywing made Hibiscus's life a living hell. Constant teasing, bullying, and general mistreatment from Ivywing with no action from others, finally caused Hibiscus to leave the rain forest. Now that she is far away from her former tormentor, Hibiscus has decided to forget that the petite RainWing ever existed. Circe Circe was one of the first dragons Hibiscus every knew. As the dragon who saved her and taught Hibiscus everything she knew, Circe was like a mother to Hibiscus. However, over time those feelings faded, being replaced with general disappointment that the dragoness never did anything to stop the mistreatment from Ivywing. Currently, Hibiscus feels no emotional attachment to Circe. Swamp Swamp is the only dragon that Hibiscus currently has an emotional bond with. As her first friend, Hibiscus does not hate the MudWing and actually enjoys being around him. Her emotions are purely platonic and they both rely on each other as the only friend they have. Trivia *Hibiscus is based off of the species hibiscus dasycalyx *Hibiscus is vegetarian *she likes painting and enjoys panting pictures of her garden *the garden Hibiscus has is almost triple the size of her house |-|Gallery= hibiscus.jpg|the flower hibiscus dasycalyx that Hibiscus is based off of, credit to User:Sesamehoneytart from Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Content (Garnet the Skywing) Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Healer)